Mirror
by lovelylawliet
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang bercermin adalah hal biasa, kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan setiap orang di setiap pagi, siang ataupun malam. Atau bahkan cermin itu ada di sudut tas jinjingmu, menunggu dalam diam untuk diraih dan memperlihatkan wajah si pemilik. Well, itu tidak untukku, karena aku benci padanya, ya..aku membenci cermin dan terlebih cerminan di dalamnya.
1. Chapter 1

Bagi sebagian orang bercermin adalah hal biasa, kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan setiap orang di setiap pagi, siang ataupun malam. Atau bahkan cermin itu ada di sudut tas jinjingmu, menunggu dalam diam untuk diraih dan memperlihatkan wajah si pemilik. Well, itu tidak untukku, karena aku benci padanya, ya..aku membenci cermin dan terlebih cerminan di dalamnya.

 **Mirror**

 **Psychological Fiction by Missmomotan**

 **Genre: Angst/Psychology**

 **Chapter 1: Eleanor Royal Witchburn**

 _"_ _Len..lenny.. come down sweet heart.. you are late…"_

Suara sayup dari bawah menghentikan pergerakan kecil tangan gadis yang sedang berdiri di sudut kamar kecilnya. Eleanor Royal Witchburn, gadis itu berhenti dari kegiatannya memasukan barang yang akan dibawanya pada hari pertamanya di sekolah hari ini. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada yang terlewat, meluruskan baju barunya dan beranjak menuju pintu, menjawab panggilan ibunya yang sibuk di bawah. Sejenak sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti menoleh lagi ke dalam kamarnya, tersenyum samar.

" _Hurry litte lenny..we are late…"_ dengus kakak perempuannya. Ya, sejak kecil hingga saat ini meski dikaruniai otak yang di atas rata-rata tetap saja kekurangan kecilnya tak bisa pernah hilang, lamban dan selalu terlambat.

"Apa dia tak bisa pergi sendiri? Dia sudah 17 tahun _mom_ dan aku tak perlu selalu jadi pengasuhnya.." gerutu Brigette.

Eleanor menarik nafasnya ingin membalas sindirian kakaknya, sampai suara ibunya menahan perkatannya sampai di giginya saja. "Brii…kamu naik mobil, masa mau adikmu naik bus ke sekolahnya..dan hari ini hari pertamanya" sanggah ibunya, Helena Royal Witchburn. Wanita yang hampir berusia 45 tahun ini akan tetap cantik, tampaknya usia tak akan pernah mengalahkan kecantikannya, tapi sayangnya kecantikan itu tak akan pernah dimiliki Eleanor, atau seperti itu yang selalu ada dipikirannya.

" _ya.. ya.. ya… little Lenny always be little Lenny.."_ gumam Brigette jelas. Eleanor memutarkan matanya malas, nafsu makannya hilang seketika, mungkin lebih baik ia membeli makanannya di sekolah saja.

 _"_ _I'm stuff.."_ gumam Eleanor pendek, ia meraih tas ransel merahnya. Brigette menggeser kursinya, mendekati ibunya dan mencium pipinya hangat.

 _"_ _We go now.."_ kata Bri tersenyum, Helena balas tersenyum, mengeser bola mata hazelnya ke arah putri bungsunya, mengharap ciuman hangat sama dari little Lenny-nya, tapi yang ia dapat hanya tatapan dingin dan decakan kecil dari putri bungsunya. Helena menghela nafas kecil, ia tak pernah mendapatlam hati putri bungsunya, tak seperti 'orang itu'. Helena bangkit dari kursinya mengawasi kedua putrinya yang berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

" _Little Lenny_ , apa kau tak punya cermin di kamarmu? Rambutmu berantakan.." kata Brigette lagi, mata hazelnya mengawasi rambut keunguan tak beraturan milik adiknya, lambang pemberontakan Eleanor.

 _"_ _I don't have one..and my hair always like this.."_ jawab Eleanor pendek, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membantingnya tepat di hidung Brigette. Lagi-lagi helaan nafas meluncur halus dari bibir melihat ibunya, tercabik antara kesal dan sedih.

 _"_ _I go.."_ kata Brigette sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

#######

" _Len.. Can we not do that in front mom? You know she—_ " Kalimat Brigette terputus saat dengan nada sadis Eleanor memotong ucapannya, " _You started.. and clearly I don't know how she feel, I'm not her precious daughter, am I?_ ". Brigette memutar matanya malas, ia dan Helena tak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Eleanor, seingatnya adiknya tak pernah sedingin ini dulu, ya dulu. Entah sejak kapan Eleanor berubah menjadi dingin, pemberontak dan tak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Aku pulang sendiri..tak perlu menunggu…" kata Eleanor lagi sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih untuk kakaknya.

" _Mom_ pasti Tanya kau kemana" balas Brigette.

" _Then,_ karangkan alasan yang baik dengan otak pintar mu itu…" jawab Eleanor sambil lalu. Menyebalkan memang, Ia selalu bertingkah menyebalkan di hadapan keluarganya. Mendelik dan berkata sadis seakan selalu menyalahkan mereka atas kehidupannya yang tidak , semua ini salah mereka, salah kakak yang cantik dan selalu menawan, salah ibunya yang selalu jadi wanita hebat, dan salah 'orang itu' yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Len.."sapa Emily, gadis tinggi semampai itumenepuk pundak Eleanor pelan. Sedetik kemudian Emily duduk di sebelahnya, tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"ouch.." ringis Eleanor, rambut yang sedang disisir itu kusut di bagian bawah.

" _Sorry.. "_ Emily menarik tangannya, " _that's fine…"_ jawab Eleanor tersenyum kecil, bukan salahnya kalau rambutnya memang tak akan seindah rambut Spencer atau Allison.

"Bangun kesiangan lagi?"Tanya Emily lagi.

"Yup.. _as always…_ tidur ku kurang nyenyak.." kilah Eleanor. Selalu dengan alasan yang sama, saat teman-temannya menanyakan kenapa rambutnya selalu berantakan, kenapa dia tak pernah bisa memakai baju yang rapi, kenapa wajahnya selalu pucat dan tanpa riasan, " _They're coming…"_ kata Eleanor pada Emily lagi. Emily menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang di tunjuk Eleanor dengan bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum kecil menyambut dua gadis cantik yang berjalan menuju ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, hari pertama mereka masuk ke jenjang senior. _Well 11_ _th_ _grade always be fun!_ , tapi tidak dan tak akan pernah bagi Eleanor.

"Em..Len…" sapa Spencer. Eleanor meneliti "sahabat"nya, rambut mahogany nya terurai dengan ombak alami, wajah runcing, mata bulat dan polesan make up sederhana, Spencer selalu bisa memadukan gaya _nerdy but trendy_ , gaya yang selalu berhasil untuknya. Sedangkan Allison tampil luar biasa hari ini, ya, Allison selalu suka jadi pusat perhatian, dan hari pertama sekolah adalah hari yang cukup baik untuk menarik semua perhatian.

"Ayoo.." kata Allison, menyibakkan rambut pirang panjangnya. Mini dress bermotif bunganya mengembang seiring putaran kaki jenjang , Emily dan Spencer mengikuti Alison, mengamitnya sehingga ia makin mencolok di tengah teman-temannya. Emily dengan gaya manisnya, Spencer yang superior, dan terakhir berdiri agak lebih belakang, Eleanor. Seisi sekolah tak pernah mengerti mengapa Eleanor bisa menjadi salah satu dari gadis popular kurus dengan rambut keunguan acak, wajah pucat tanpa riasan. Banyak gadis cantik lain yang bisa menggantikan posisinya, tapi nyatanya hingga saat ini Eleanor masih berdiri di sana mempertahankan eksistensinya.

"Len… rambut ungumu semakin memudar mungkin kamu perlu ke salon untuk mengecatnya ulang.."Allison berkomentar, Eleanor menaikan alisnya sebelah, " _maybe…_ " jawabnya pendek. Allison tersenyum kecil, Eleanor satu-satunya tak pernah bisa ia kontrol secara langsung, dia bukan Emily yang mudah didominasi atau Spencer yang mudah dimanipulasi. Allison sadar, temannya cukup pandai untuk menggunakan eksistensinya. Ia harus pandai menekan Eleanor untuk terus berada di sisinya, setidaknya jika ia ingin lulus dengan nilai yang menurutnya baik.

####

Kelas hari ini dimulai dengan kasak-kusuk penjuru kelas, menceritakan liburan musim panas mereka, dengan pacar dengan keluarga. Allison dan Spencer asik berdebat seru tentang koleksi designer mana yang lebih baik musim ini, Michael Kors atau Valentino. Emily tersenyum kecil mendengar pembicaraan mereka, mata coklatnya terpaku pada setiap gerakan Allison, dengan tatapan memuja. Sedangkan Eleanor duduk manis di kursinya, menatap layar Phonepabletnya, menekan asal tanpa tahu jelas apa yang ia cari, sejenak lampu phonepabletnya mati menampilkan cerminan wajahnya di sana. Mata sekelam malam, rambut ungu acak, wajah runcing, wajah yang mengingatkannya pada 'orang itu', wajah yang menghancurkan semua kenangan indah dan manisnya.

"bruk.." serentak ketiga temannya menoleh ke arahnya, menatap bingung.

"Len…" kata Emily

" _Where are you going?_ "tambah Spencer, tapi jawaban belum juga keluar dari bibir pucat Eleanor. Eleanor bangkit dari kursinya, bersiap pergi dari kelas yang bahkan belum dimulai., "Len! _You shouldn't go anywhere_ " kali ini Allison yang mencegah kepergiannya.

" _no worries, I know all the subject even before we start the class.. you still gonna graduate besties.._ " desis Eleanor, menekan kata terakhirnya agar Allison tau ia tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Allison mundur selangkah, memberikan jalan bagi Eleanor, bukan waktu yang baik untuk melawan teman kecilnya saat ini.

Eleanor menggerakan kaki kurusnya dengan cepat, menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Kakinya mengarahkannya ke tempat paling sepi di sekolahnya, gedung belakang yang kabarnya angker. Tapi ia tak peduli, mungkin saat ini hantulah yang harus takut dengan mata _onyx_ yang bisa membunuh siapapun yang menatapnya saat ini. Tas ranselnya terlempar saat ia tiba di rerumputan, merogoh tasnya dan mengambil lintingan dan menyulutnya pelan.

" _God..I hate mirror…_ " bisiknya sambil menidurkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Matanya menatap langit dan membiarkan tetesan bening membasahi pipinya.

#####

Sepasang mata biru sapphire mengawasi gadis yang kini menangis dalam diam sambil menyesap rokoknya. Rencana pemuda itu untuk tidur tenang di hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah barunya hancur saat melihat gadis berambut keunguan itu datang dekat tempatnya berbaring. Hanya dipisahkan oleh semak tak beraturan, tampaknya gadis itu tak menyadari kehadirannya di sana, gadis itu hanya sibuk menyalakan rokoknya-yang ia yakini bukan rokok biasa-dan tidur telentang di atas rumput. Matanya terpaku melihat gerak gerik gadis itu, sedikit penasaran mengganggunya saat aliran bening terpantul cahaya matahari turun di pipi pucat si gadis. Ia bukan tipe pria yang suka mengusap air mata di pipi wanita tapi entah kenapa saat ini tanggannya gatal untuk melakukannya.

 _"_ _ya… ok we meet at lunch.."_ suara Eleanor terdengar parau. Ia kembali merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan botol parfume dan tissue basah untuk menghilangkan bau rokok yang mungkin melekat di tubuhnya, tak boleh ada yang tau apa yang ia lakukan di masa-masa hilangnya. Tanpa sadar bahwa kenyataannya sepasang mata sapphire yang sejak tadi mengawasinya, tak pernah berhenti untuk memandangnya.

 _"_ _who are you sad princess?"_ gumam pemuda itu dalam hati, sambil mengawasi punggung kurus itu semakin mejauh ke arah sekolah.

####

Eleanor duduk di kursi kantin favorit Allison, tak perlu menebak terlalu banyak dimana letak kursi itu, dengan kepribadian Allison, ia akan memilih kursi yang berada di tengah kantin, agar semua orang yang masuk bisa melihat rambut pirang panjang dan tubuh idealnya duduk di sana.

 _"_ _so how's the class?"_ tanya Eleanor pada ketiga temannya yang baru saja duduk.

" _not bad actually…"_ Spencer yang pertama kali menjawab, " _you miss the part that the teacher is freaking hot Spenc.."_ sambung Allison. Eleanor menaikan alisnya, menunggu perkataan Allison selanjutnya, yang sebenarnya sudah bisa ia tebak dalam hati, " _and I think He has hot on me.._ " sambung Allison. _Gottcha!_

Sisa makan siang mereka dihabiskan dengan perdebatan bodoh Allison dan Spencer lagi tentang mana yang lebih mempesona Four atau Eric di film Divergent atau siapa yang lebih pantas menang Neil atau Mamee di ANTM.

"Len..habis ini English Literature.. kamu ikut kan?" Tanya Emily di antara perdebatan seru antara Allison dan Spencer menoleh ingin tau jawaban Eleanor. Eleanor mengangguk kecil, tanda bahwa ia setuju bahwa ia akan ikut kelas.

Sejak kecil Eleanor suka membaca, baginya membaca sama seperti menjalani hidup, membayangkan bagaimana hidup seperti tokoh dalam bacaan yang ia baca. Bertingkah seperti tokoh tersebut dan mungkin mengharapkan akhir dari tokoh yang selalu ia sukai. Eleanor melirik bukunya, buku klasik karangan Shakespeare berjudul Midsummer night's Dream, kisah Helena mengejar cinta Demetrius yang terus mengharapkan Hermia. Atau kisah raja Oberon dan istrinya Titania. Eleanor menimbang mana yang tokoh yang lebih ia sukai dalam buku itu. Jelas pilihannya tak akan jatuh pada Hermia, dia tidak pernah merasa dicintai seperti itu.

" _he is damn hot!"_ bisik Allison kepada Spencer yang duduk di sebelahnya.

 _"_ _indeed.. who is he…"_ sambut Spencer.

Eleanor dan Emily menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, sedetik kemudian iris sekelam malam dan biru cerah beradu. Eleanor menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi tegap, mungkin sesuai dengan bayangannya akan Demetrius yang dicintai Helena.

 _"_ _sad princess"_ bisik pemuda itu saat sapphire cemerlangnya menangkap bayangan itu lagi, kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya saat ia diam-diam mengawasi si pemilik _onyx_ siang tadi. Wajah runcing pucat ditambah rambut keunguan yang tertata kurang rapi.

"Terry.." sapa Noel, sepupunya. Noel merangkul Thersius untuk duduk bergabung dengan _gank_ nya. Mata Thersius menyapu pandangan ke arah tempat Eleanor duduk bersama teman-temannya, meski saat ini gadis itu sibuk menatap buku bacaannya, hanya gadis berambut pirang dan mahogany yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

 _"_ _well you still popular!_ " kata Noel lagi.

 _"_ _no cousin… who is that by the way?_ " Tanya menunjuk pada sekelompok gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Allison.. Allison D'laurentis.." kata Allison mengulurkan tangannya. Mata Thersius cukup membesar saat tangan putih itu terjulur ke arahnya, tapi sedetik kemudian juluran tangan Allison disambut hangat olehnya.

" _Thersius Grandchaster…but you can call me Terry_ " sapanya manis. Kemudian tangan lain lagi terulur dari gadis berambut mahogany yang ia ketahui bernama Spencer Hasting. Thersius mengeser matanya ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang tersenyum kecil.

 _"_ _that's Emily…"_ sambung Spencer, Thersius mengangkat tangan ber-Hi pada Emily, mata sapphirenya bergerak lagi, sungguh berharap _sad princess-_ nya berbalik memperkenalkan diri, atau usahanya sia-sia. Lama menunggu dalam kecanggungan, sambil mengabaikan kerjapan mata Allison dan Spencer, akhirnya suara halus Emily terdengar, "ini Eleanor.. Eleanor Royal Witchburn"

Gadis berambut keunguan itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan akhirnya menatap Thersius. Onyx dan Saphhire bertemu lagi. Senyum terulas di bibir Thersius

" _Hi.. I'm Thersius.._ " kata Thersius menjulurkan tangan ke arah _Sad Princess_ -nya.

Eleanor menatap kikuk tangan itu, "Eleanor…" katanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Thersius. Eleanor menarik tangannya tepat saat Mr. Stanford masuk ke kelas mereka. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi kepada bacaannya.

" _sorry.. she is really shy person_.." kata Allison yang tanpa Thersius sadar telah berpindah ke bangku di sebelahnya.

" _no apologize needed_ …" jawab Thersius tersenyum

"logat British kamu kental sekali ya…" kata Allison lagi, perhatiannya benar-benar tercurah pada pria baru di sampingnya ini.

" _not obvious if he come from Ireland_ " kali ini bukan Thersius yang menjawab tapi Filli, satu dari si kembar. Kembarannya mengangguk setuju.

Allison mencoba tersenyum pendek karena percakapannya dengan Thersius jelas terganggu oleh si kembar. Thersius membuka bukunya, menyibukan matanya dengan bukunya. Sesekali mata birunya melirik 3 bangku ke depan dimana Sad Princessnya duduk. Gadis itu terlihat menikmati cerita yang ia baca bersama guru literaturnya, tampaknya ia benar-benar mencintai buku.

" _how about coffee after school?_ " kata-kata Allison menginterupsi pandangan Thersius pada Eleanor. Thersius menimbang sebentar, _one more chance to know her_. Ia melirik Noel dan si kembar mengisyaratkan mereka untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Noel mengangkat bahunya tanda setuju, diikuti anggukan si kembar.

" _sure…_ " Thersius memberikan jawaban pada Allison, sedikit kecewa bahwa Thersius mengajak sepupu dan temannya, padahal dia hanya ingin berdua.

" _after class then…_ " kata Allison, ia mengedipkan mata pada Spencer yang tersenyum juga mendengar rencana sore ini.

###

Eleanor duduk di sofa empuk besar, menyesap Americano-nya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling, mengawasi Allison dan Spencer mengintrogasi pemuda-yang ia lupa namanya-tentang asal negaranya Irlandia. " _he is indeed not a leprechaun.. more like Demetrius_ " pikir Eleanor dalam hati. Tiba-tiba mata sapphire itu menyapa mata onyxnya, memandangnya teduh.

"kalau kamu.. hmm Eleanor.. boleh kupanggil El? Atau kamu punya panggilan lain?" Tanya Thersius pada Eleanor, pemuda itu tau jelas sejak tadi Eleanor mengawasinya dengan mata onyx dinginnya.

"Len..panggilannya Len.." Jawab Allison, mengalihkan pembicaraan agar kembali padanya, setidaknya kali ini saingannya bukan Spencer. Eleanor lawan yang mudah apabila berhubungan dengan pria. Pria mana yang lebih memilih gadis kusam yang tak bisa dimengerti ketimbang dirinya si ratu sekolah.

" _I see.. Len.. Lenny?_ " kata Thersius lagi, mata Eleanor sejenak tersentak mendengar panggilan itu, dengan nada yang sama seperti 'orang itu' selalu memanggilnya. Ucapan pemuda di hadapannya tak lagi terdengar karena memori buruk mulai mengerogoti pikiran dan logikanya, ia butuh 'obat penenang'nya saat ini.

Mata sapphire Thersius melebar saat melihat Eleanor berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi, apa ia salah bicara, seingatnya ia hanya menanyakan apa yang diceritakan dalam buku Midsummer night's dream yang tadi dibacakan di kelas.

"Len..mau kemana?" Tanya Emily mencegah kepergian Eleanor, mungkin ini bukan pengalaman pertama Eleanor tiba-tiba meninggalkan acara bersama mereka dengan berbagai alasan atau tak ada alasan sama sekali.

"Aku baru ingat aku ada urusan" jawab Eleanor cepat, menekan rasa sesak di dadanya. Emily baru saja ingin menahan Eleanor lagi saat Spencer menahan tangannya, percuma menahan Eleanor yang tengah berada dalam "mood swing"nya saat ini. Eleanor berpamitan pada empat pemuda yang lain dengan sekenanya saja, tanpa peduli mata sapphire Thersius memandangnya heran bercampur khawatir.

" _Am I doing something wrong?_ " Tanya Thersius heran, Spencer tersenyum kikuk, Ia _no idea_ mau memberikan penjelasan apa kepada Thersius, dan akhirnya menoleh penuh harap pada Allison untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada pemuda itu. Harus ada yang memberikan penjelasan mengapa Emily memandang kepergian Eleanor dengan wajah khawatir langganannya dan kenapa Eleanor pergi begitu saja.

" _nope_.. dia memang selalu begitu.. seenaknya… jangan dimasukan ke hati ya…" jawab Allison pada Thersius. Mata biru Thersius menatap Allison yang menampilkan senyum termanisnya, mengingatkan Thersius pada mantan pacar yang ingin ia lupakan, Anny. Thersius hanya mengangkat bahu, namun tak yakin sama sekali bahwa apa yang dikatakan Allison itu benar. Tak mungkin hanya karena sifat seenaknya, mungkin ia akan percaya jika tak pernah melihat Eleanor menangis dalam diam di gedung yang biasanya ditakuti oleh para gadis pada umumnya.

" _well, we better off.. I got something to do..go with me Em?_ " kata Noel pada akhirnya, siapapun dapat melihat wajah penuh pengharapan dari Noel saat mengajak Emily untuk pulang bersamanya.

"em.. aku.." kata Emily ragu, Ia menatap kedua temannya yang tersisa, Spencer tampak menganggukan kepalanya, tapi Allison tampak tidak peduli, ia hanya fokus memandang Thersius yang memainkan smartphonenya.

"ok.." kata Emily pada akhirnya, melihat Noel berdiri dan bersiap pergi. Thersius juga bangkit, ia berencana menelusuri jalanan di kota kecil ini, _well_ siapa tau ia akan bertemu _sad princess_ nya di tengah jalan.

" _any plan?_ " kata Allison pada Thersius, " _mind if you ride me home?_ " lanjut Allison, senyum manis ditambah helaian pirangnya memang bisa meluluhkan pemuda manapun, _well plan's changing_ pikir Thersius, mungkin ini ide yang tidak buruk mengantar Allison pulang.

" _sure.._ " kata Thersius setuju, ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Allison, mengantar Spencer untuk ke mobilnya sendiri dan akhirnya duduk berdua di mobil Lexus kesayangannya.

Mobil silver Lexus itu membelah jalanan Rosewood, kota kecil tempat kini ia tinggal bersama sepupunya Noel Khan.

"so.. seperti apa tempat mu tinggal di Irlandia?" Tanya Allison.

"Letterkenny.. nama kota dimana aku tinggal dulu.. hampir sama seperti Rosewood, kota kecil tapi tenang.. tapi mungkin kami punya lebih banyak padang dari pada danau" jelas Thersius.

"ooo.. wow.. _then_ kenapa kamu pindah kemari?" Tanya Allison lagi.

" _I want find some new air..and—_ " Thersius terdiam sebentar menimbang jelas dalam otaknya apa sebenarnya alasan ia pindah dari Irlandia ke kota kecil di Amerika, " _maybe I need to meet a girl like you_ " kata Thersius tersenyum kecil, Allison balas tersenyum, sadar bahwa Thersius tengah menggodanya.

" _then you find me really well.._ " kata Allison.

###

Eleanor bersimpuh di salah satu kursi gereja tua yang sepi pengunjung. Gereja itu kosong dan suram, saat ini penduduk Rosewood lebih senang pergi ke gereja besar dekat sekolahnya, tapi Eleanor suka dating kesini, memandang patung besar Bunda Maria yang kusam karena usia.

 _["Len..Lenny?"]_

Suara Thersius terngiang kembali ditelinga Eleanor, suara yang mengingatkan Eleanor pada mimpi buruknya. Eleanor melihat sekeliling, gereja itu seakan mati, ia merogoh tasnya, menyulut batangan rokoknya, lagi-lagi tetesan bening harus jatuh di pipi pucatnya.

" _why you lie?_ " isaknya pelan

###

Allison menatap Thersius, tersenyum manis sebagai ganti ucapan terima kasihnya, Thersius yang balas menatap gadis itu paham, ia bukan orang baru dalam hal _flirting_ seperti ini, tak terhitung berapa banyak gadis yang sudah dikencaninya sampai saat terakhir saat ia bersumpah tak akan melihat kota Letterkenny lagi.

" _well see at school…_ " kata Allison, menyudahi acara tatapannya. Ia harus bermain pelan, Thersius terlalu misterius jika hanya bermain seperti biasa. Sedetik sebelum ia membuka pintu, tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda berambut coklat medium itu, dan kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya, " _maybe I like lake than wood itself_ " kata Thersius, tersenyum kecil.

Allison balas tersenyum, lidahnya menjilat pelan bibir sewarna cherry milknya, " _see you tomorrow_ " kata Allison lagi dan beranjak keluar dari mobil, tak pernah adanya bisa lari dari pesona seorang Allison D'laurentis.

###

Eleanor melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah malas dan helaan nafas harus memutar otak memikirkan alasan apa yang harus diberikan pada ibunya karena sudah pulang selarut ini.

"Len…" Helena menyambut Eleanor di ruang tamu melirik jam yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Eleanor berdiri diam di tempat, menimbang untuk menghadapi ibunya.

"kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Bri tadi?" Tanya Ibunya lebih dulu, kepala ungu itu memutar menghadapi ibunya.

" _hang out with Alli, Em and Spenc with other friends_ " jawab Eleanor.

" _till this hour?_ "

" _not really.. After that I go to back hill and oversleep_ " jawab Eleanor setengah jujur, ia memang ketiduran tapi jelas bukan di bukit belakang tempat biasanya masyarakat Rosewood menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka. Helena menghela nafas pelan antara percaya dan tidak, " _Back hill is dangers at night, you should call me earlier…_ " kata Helena pada akhirnya, mengalah pada kekerasan hati putri bungsunya. Mata hazel Helena menatap Eleanor yang mengangguk kecil, tanda bahwa ia mengerti-atau tidak peduli-tubuhnya bergerak maju, meraih kepala putrinya. Tinggi mereka hamper sama walau ia memakai stilletonya. Helena mencium pelan kepala Eleanor, bau asap seketika membaui indra penciumannya. _Well_ , sekeras apapun Eleanor menggunakan parfum untuk menutupi bau lintingan yang ia buat, Helena selalu bisa menciumnya. Eleanor menarik dirinya, menghindar dari sentuhan ibunya.

" _good night.._ " katanya dingin.

" _good night.._ " balas Helena melepas rengkuhannya dengan terpaksa, 5 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, putri kecilnya yang selalu tersenyum, manja dan berisik telah menjadi monster dalam rumahnya sendiri, dan Helena tau ia yang melahirkan monster tersebut.

###

" _She's wait you hours and hours, you know?_ " Brigette bersadar di bibir pintu kamar Eleanor, berusaha menekan suaranya serendah mungkin, ia tau jelas kini Helena sedang tenggelam dalam _wine_ nya di ruang tamu, Brigette terlalu hafal kelakukan ibunya.

" _I don't ask her to do that..she can sleep whenever she want to.._ " jawab Eleanor tidak peduli. Tangan Brigette menahan Eleanor yang bergerak masuk ke kamarnya.

"len.. kamu tau itu semua bukan salah mom.. okee.. kamu.." Brigette mengeram marah, jujur dalam hatinya ia tak suka mengungkit kejadian 5 tahun lalu, kejadian yang membuat keluarganya hancur dan melahirkan monster dalam rumahnya.

"jadi salahku?" tantang Eleanor.

"bukan salah mu.. ini semua salah orang itu, salah mereka.. Mom hanya mau melindungimu..kau seharusnya tau itu!" geram Brigette, mata hazelnya membulat lebar menatap adik bungsunya. Brigette tak pernah mengerti mengapa Eleanor selalu membenci ibunya, ini bukan salah ibunya, 'orang itu' yang salah.

"melindungi? Coba jelaskan apa arti melindungi.." balas Eleanor lagi. Brigette baru saja akan berteriak marah pada Eleanor, kalau ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki Helena yang menaiki tangga.

" _one day when you know it all.. you will feel sorry little lenny_ " kata Brigette berlalu dari hadapan Eleanor, menyambut ibunya yang menaiki tangga, berceloteh pada ibunya untuk menonton film bersama besok. Sedang Eleanor? Ia hanya bisa masuk ke kamar kecilnya melorotkan tubuhnya di pintu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya hingga pagi menjelang

###

Di tempat lain, Thersius menatap langit-langit kamar apartemen barunya. Noel benar-benar sepupu yang baik untuknya, kamar apartemen itu hanya memiliki 2 ruangan, kamar tidur sekaligus dapur dan ruang tamu dan kamar dindingnya berwarna coklat kayu menimbulkan kesan _vintage_ dengan ranjang besi di ujung menyesap selang _shisa_ nya, mengulang memori hari ini, merutuki dirinya yang brengsek telah mencium Allison. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan besok saat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kepulan asap dari tabung _shisa_ nya masih terus bergulir, membawa Thersius keingatan lain, _sad princess_ nya. Entah apa yang menarik dari diri gadis itu, jelas gadis itu punya masalah psikologis yang amat merepotkan untuk diketahui, belum lagi-Thersius tahu jelas- kecanduan akan mariyuana. Eleanor jelas bukan tipenya, selama ini wanita yang ia kencani hampir sempurna, tubuh indah dan kepribadian "baik" persis Allison, tapi Eleanor jauh dari sempurna, tubuhnya kurus, rambut ungunya tampak kusam, wajah tanpa _makeup_ dan yang paling parah gadis itu jelas tak pernah memusingkan apa yang ia kenakan hari ini, T-shirt kusam dengan celana jeans yang robek di beberapa seperti itu jelas bukan tampilan yang menarik baginya, tapi tetap saja bayangan bulir air mata yang jatuh dari bola onxynya tak pernah bisa lepas dari ingatan Thersius.

###

Helena menata meja bundarnya, menata sarapan untuk kedua putrinya yang tengah bersiap di atas. Derap kaki turun dari tangga mulai terdengar, Helena membalikan badan melihat siapa yang datang pertama kali.

"Len?"Helena menatap putrinya heran.

" _morning._." kata Eleanor, ia tau pasti ibunya heran melihat ia bangun lebih pagi dari Brigette. Eleanor mengambil pancakenya menuangkan sirup maplenya, Helena mengawasinya dalam diam.

Helena mengawasi putri bungsunya, wajahnya pucat, ia tahu jelas putrinya bukan baru saja bangun tapi tidak tidur semalaman. Rambut keunguannya yang makin memudar mulai menampilkan rambut hitam legam aslinya, tubuhnya makin lama makin kurus seperti penderita gangguan makan.

" _wow what a day that little_ lenny bangun lebih pagi…" sapa Brigette saat tiba di meja makan. Brigette mendudukan diriya di sebelah Eleanor, meneliti penampilan adiknya hari ini, T-shirt tanpa lengan bertuliskan "Sex, Drugs and Drinks", celana jeans hitam dan sneakers lamanya.

"akhir minggu ini kita akan belanja.. apa kamu tak berniat mengganti sepatu belel mu itu?" Tanya Brigette melirik sepatu hitamnya yang memang sudah lama, tapi sepatu itu nyaman.

"sepatuku masih nyaman, lagipula aku bukan gurita yang punya 8 kaki sehingga harus punya sepatu baru terus menerus" sindir Eleanor pada ibu dan kakaknya. Mereka berdua gemar membeli barang baru, meletakan deretan sepatu berhak tinggi di lemari dalam berbagai warna.

Rahang Brigette mengeras, ia tak mau selamanya mengalah pada adiknya karena dia punya masalah psikis. Helena cepat tanggap pada keadaan kedua putrinya, keduanya bagai anjing dan kucing tak pernah bisa bersatu.

"well.. kalau begitu, kita saja yang pergi.." kata Helena memotong pertengkaran keduanya, Helena menarik kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkannya pada Eleanor. "mungkin kau lebih nyaman jika berbelanja dengan temanmu.. dan mungkin kamu mau mewarnai rambutmu lagi" kata Helena lembut, tangannya meraih helaian ungu miliki Eleanor. Eleanor terdiam sejenak, melihat kartu yang tergeletak di meja.

"aku pergi dulu.." kata Eleanor menghindar dari Helena, kartu yang diberikan Helena dibiarkan tergeletak di meja. Ia masih punya cukup uang untuk dirinya, ia tak perlu bantuan Helena.

Helena terhenyak terdiam, ia meraih kartunya, mungkin ia bisa menyelipkan di kamar Eleanor nanti, perlahan Brigette menghampiri ibunya, memeluk ibunya membagi perasaan terluka yang sama.

###

"hai…" sapaan hanya terdengar di telinga Eleanor, mata onyxnya menatap si penyapa, _ah leprechaun!._

Thersius mengambil tempat di hadapan Eleanor, gadis itu terlihat lebih pucat dari kemarin dan sudah ada dua gelas kopi kosong di hadapannya.

" _you are.._ " kata Eleanor, sedikit merasa bersalah, bahwa kenyataannya ia benar-benar lupa dia nama pemuda itu dan tak mungkinia memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan " _leprechaun_ "

"Terry.. Thersius… _we have coffee together_ " kata Thersius setengah tak percaya, gadis itu jelas tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"ah.. ya.. _Noel's cousin and the evil twin_.." jawab Eleanor. Thersius tersenyum meng-iya-kan pernyataan Eleanor, dan keheningan kembali muncul karena saat ini Eleanor telah berkonsentrasi lagi pada bukunya.

" _Advance chem_?" Tanya Thersius, memancing pembicaraan, sungguh tak nyaman duduk bersama tanpa melempar percakapan satu sama lain. Entah apa yang membuatnya tetap duduk di sana. Eleanor menganggukan kepalanya sebagai ganti jawabannya. "aku ikut juga.. emm kamu sudah punya lab partner?" kata Thersius. Eleanor menatap bingung pemuda di depannya, menilai. Biasanya pemuda seperti Thersius tak akan pernah ia temui di kelas semacam Advance Chemistry. Apa dia tidak salah bertanya.

"kelasnya baru mulai siang nanti, jadi ya aku belum punya lab partner" jawab Eleanor.

" _well then we be partner ok_?" kata Thersius senang. Gadis dihadapannya terlihat menimbang sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju. " _Great! We will be good partner! You won't be sorry_ " kata Thersius menyodorkan tangannya, arwah bodoh apa yang merasukinya hingga bertingkah tolol seperti ini.

Eleanor menghela nafas kecil, setengah tak suka acara membacanya diganggu, tapi tangan pucatnya mengambut tangan Thersius, "ya we will—"

"Terry.. Len.." suara Allison tepat di belakang mereka, Allison menyeringitkan dahi melihat pemandangan Thersius sedang menjabat tangan Eleanor.

"Alli.." sapa Thersius, sedetik dia merasa bahwa Eleanor menarik tanganya. Thersius mengeser posisinya memberikan tempat bagi Allison, sedangkan Spencer dan Emily memilih duduk mengapit Eleanor.

"so _babe_ hari ini kamu ada kelas apa?" Tanya Allison lembut. Ketiga orang disana-minus Eleanor-menaikan alisnya mendengar panggilan Allison pada Thersius.

"emm.. _PE, advance cham and history I guess_ " jawab Thersius, tepat saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel sekolah berbunyi tanda bahwa murid-murid harus masuk ke kelasnya.

" _well we have same history classes.. I see you at lunch ok?_ " kata Allison, bibir cherrynya mengecup pipi Thersius.

"So Alli, kamu dan Terry?" tanya Spencer penuh selidik

" _as you can see…_ " jawab Allison angkuh, ia tau ia telah menang satu langkah dari Spencer yang sama-sama mengincar pemuda baru itu. Spencer merenggut kesal, ia kalah lagi pada Allison.

" _Em..are you ok?_ " Tanya Eleanor, gadis itu tampak menderita.

" _yes, I'm fine Len.. thank you for being concern…_ " jawab Emily tulus, ia tau Eleanor bukan tipe orang yang mudah peduli pada orang lain.

###

Kelas aljabar hari ini demikian membosankan, kebanyakan anak-anak di kelas hanya mengobrol satu sama lain sedangkan Mrs Protia hanya mengoceh tak jelas kepada siapapun yang ingin mendengarkannya. Allison sendiri hanya melihat ke luar jendela, memandang kagum kekasih barunya yang sedang bermain baseball di mengambil posisi pitcher dan siap memukul bola. Eleanor memejamkan matanya, matanya sudah berat karena tidak tidur semalaman, 2 gelas kopi yang ia minum juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Sejenak Eleanor jatuh tertidur dan mimpi buruk kembali merasukinya

 _"_ _Lennyyy.." panggil anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam_

 _"_ _Liam…" Eleanor menoleh mendapati kakak kembarnya berlari ke arahnya, Liam mengeluarkan flower crown yang ia buat dari balik punggungnya menyematkan di kepala cantik adiknya._

 _"_ _wow! Thank you Liam.." kata Eleanor, gadis cilik itu mendaratkan ciuman manis di pipi Liam, "I love you Liam.." kata Eleanor. Mata onyxnya memandang rambut Liam yang tertiup angin. Liam memainkan rambut hitam Eleanor memandang dalam mata onyx gadis itu dengan mata birunya, "I love more my princess Lenny.."_

 _Liam mengawasi Eleanor yang asik dengan kertas gambarnya,"Lenny.."_

 _"_ _ya?"_

 _"_ _are we promise to always be together?" Tanya Liam. Eleanor menatap bingung Liam, "We always be together, aren't we?" kata Liam lagi memperjelas pertanyaannya._

 _"_ _of course you silly.. we are twins.. we are together since we just made by heaven.. and we always be together..nothing can separate us.." jawab Eleanor, kedua tangannya terjulur memeluk kakak kembar yang ia cintai, Liam membalas pelukan Eleanor erat, merasakan setiap kehangatan yang selalu ia peroleh sejak ia bertemu gadis bermata onyx itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut_

 _"_ _I love you so much Lenny" bisik Liam lagi di ceruk leher adiknya._

"Eleanor.. Eleanor…Eleanor Royal Witchburn.."

Sayup sayup Eleanor mendengar suara yang menariknya ke mata onyxnya terbuka, Mrs Portia sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan bingung, demikian dengan teman sekelasnya.

"bisa kamu kerjakan soal di depan?" kata Mrs Portia, setengah jengkel. Eleanor menghela nafas, melirik soal yang di tulis di meluruskan badannya, berjalan ke depan kelas. Tangan pucatnya mengerjakan deretan fungsi yang ada di papan, seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Allison, ia sudah menguasai semua pelajaran bahkan sebelum kelas dimulai.

" _done.."_ bisiknya membelakangi papan. Mrs Portia menghampirinya memeriksa jawabannya, "well..lain kali cucilah muka mu jadi kau tidak tidur di kelasku." Pesan Mrs Portia, ia bukan tidak tau kalau gadis urakan di hadapannya peraih nilai tertinggi di angkatannya, menggalahkan Spencer Hasting.

Eleanor menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke bangkunya, "maaf Len aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu tadi.."Emily meminta maaf padanya.

Eleanor tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya, "tak apa Em..tidurku bagaikan orang mati.." kata Eleanor mencoba bercanda dan menghilangkan rasa bersalah Emily. Spencer dan Allison tersenyum kecil

" _I know that you can do all that stuff.._ " kata Spencer.

###

Tepat pukul 4 sore Eleanor pulang ke rumahnya, tubuhnya sudah lemas luar biasa karena tidak tidur semalaman. Hari ini berlalu seperti hari nerakanya pada hari-hari yang lain, ditambah ia memiliki partner yang super berisik di pelajaran Advance Chemistrynya, belum lagi Allison rajin mengtekstingnya selama pelajaran hanya untuk memastikan apa pacar barunya memikirkannya selama pelajaran berlangsung. _Geez!_.Eleanor membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang empuk, mengingat mimpinya saat siang tadi.

"Liam…" gumam mata onyxnya dan seketika itu kantuk telah merenggut kesadarannya.

 _Eleanor berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap di dalam kastil neneknya, ya menoleh ke sekeliling, tampak asing, seharusnya tidak demikian, ia telah berlari di lorong ini selama bertahun-tahun, dulu bahkan dengan mata tertutup ia tak akan pernah tersesat, tapi sekarang ia tersesat, semuanya berbeda. Mata Onyxnya melihat ke ujung lorong, ada pintu kayu berlapis emas di sana. Eleanor mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu itu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka._

 _"_ _Liam!" seru Eleanor. Eleanor mengenali sosok pemuda itu, wajah tak banyak berubah, masih sama seperti yang Eleanor ingat 5 tahun lalu._

 _"_ _Lenny..!" Liam berlari menuju Eleanor, menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Keduanya berpelukan lama, Eleanor menyadari bahwa kini Liam sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan kepalanya tak sampai ke pundak Liam, dada pemuda itu juga lebih bidang dari yang terakhir Eleanor ingat._

 _"_ _I miss you princess.." bisik Liam._

 _"_ _I miss you too Liam..please don't leave me again.."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry len… I won't—" ucapan Liam terhenti saat Eleanor menyadari tangan alabaster yang semula merengkuhnya terlepas begitu saja. Mata Eleanor membulat sempurna saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Liam._

 _"_ _sorry Lenny but Liam is mine now.." bisik gadis itu. Dihadapan Eleanor kini Liam tengah merangkul gadis lain. Gadis berperawakan kurus, wajah runcing, bermata onyx dan dengan rambut hitam. Tubuh Eleanor mendadak gemetar ketakutan, kakinya melangkah kebelakang, menjauh dari Liam dan si gadis._

 _"_ _maybe it's to long to you not seeing your self in the mirror and you start to forget Lenny.."_

###

Eleanor membuka matanya, keringat mengucur di sekitar bisa merasakan getaran ketakutan masih tersisa di sekujur tangan dan kakinya. Eleanor mengatur nafasnya perlahan, mencoba kembali pada kesadarannya

"Cuma mimpii..itu Cuma mimpi…" gumam Eleanor. Tapi potongan mimpi buruknya tak kunjung hilang, terutama sosok gadis yang merebut Liam-nya, dan ucapan terakhirnya sebelum Eleanor kembali ke alam nyatanya.

Jemari kurusnya menyentuh wajahnya, sudah 5 tahun sejak ia mulai takut melihat bayangannya sendiri, mencoba melupakan wajahnya, oleh karena itu ia membenci cermin. Benci dan takut, ya ia takut pada bayangannya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya meremang, potongan mimpinya semakin menghantuinya, seakan Eleanor bisa mendengar kikikan mengejek dari gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"len…" tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka, membuat Eleanor melompat ditempatnya karena terkejut."fu—" runtuknya pelan, jantungnya memompa cepat.

" _Lenny are you ok_?" Tanya ibunya, ia melihat wajah Eleanor semakin memucat.

"akutakapa-apa mom.." tepis Eleanor dingin.

" _alright_.. aku bawakan makanan kesukaan mu dari _d'amore_ … _lasagna with spinach cream cheese_.. kamu pasti belum makan malam kan.." Helena mencoba lebih lembut pada Eleanor, meski Eleanor tak pernah bicara lagi padanya, ia tau jelas putri bungsunya sedang-tidak pernah- baik-baik saja. Eleanor menatap ibunya, " _thanks mom..I will eat that…_ " kata tersenyum hangat, mengusap lembut rambut putrinya. Mata sekelam malam itu balas menatapnya, kosong seakan tak ada kehidupan di sana. Helena beranjak dari tepi ranjang Eleanor, menuju pintu untuk ke dapur menyiapkan jus pisang kesukaan Eleanor, bagaimanapun juga suasana hati anaknya agak melunak hari ini, mungkin apabila ia beruntung hari ini bisa diakhiri tanpa pertengkaran dan delikan sadis darinya.

" _em mom.._ " kata Eleanor saat Helena tiba di pintu.

" _yes darling?_ "

"em…" Eleanor berucap kikuk sambil menimbang apakah ia akan melanjutkan permintaan anehnya.

" _do you need something?_ " Tanya Helena lagi.

" _emm.. can I.. emm.. can you buy a mirror for my room?_ " kata Eleanor pada akhirnya. Helena membalikan badannya mengarahkan tubuhnya, lurus kepada Eleanor, wajahnya berkerut bingung, mengira bahwa ia salah mendengar, Eleanor meminta cermin di kamarnya.

" _mirror?_ " ulang Helena memastikan pendengarannya tak salah.

"ya.. _but if you mind I will—_ "

" _I will get it for you..a nice princess mirror for my little Lenny_ " potong Helena.

" _thank you.. mother.._ " kata Eleanor tulus. Helena mengangguk kecil, menekan segala keinginannya untuk menghampiri Eleanor, memeluk lalu menciumnya seperti dulu, " _your dinner waits you down stair with nice banana juice…_ " kata Helena pada akhirnya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ketukan Stilleto warna ungu kelambu mengiringi langkah Helena ke dapur rumahnya yang cantik. Meski ia tak menolak permintaan Eleanor, tapi memori buruk tentang cermin dan Eleanor jelas bukan ingatan yang mudah dilupakan. Tanganya terkepal erat seraya berdoa, mungkin kali ini Eleanor sudah bisa menghilangkan kebenciannya pada cermin. Helena melirik cermin yang tergantung di dinding dekat dapurnya

 _"_ _hope this time no more bloody mirror inside the house, Helena"_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Helena duduk di kamarnya, tangan kanannya menggengam gelas kaca berisi scotch, tangan kirinya menutup setengah wajah cantiknya. Setengah menyesal, setengah marah dan lebih banyak kecewa. Otaknya seakan lumpuh, ia tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Di dalam kekalutannya pintu kayu yang semula tertutup kini terbuka, menampilkan wanita paruh baya yang berdiri angkuh menatapnya._

" _Helena.." sapa wanita itu dengan nada dingin._

" _ya.. moth—no I should call you duchess now.." Helena meluruskan duduknya, memasang wajah tak kalah angkuh, mempertahankan harga dirinya._

" _ya.. you should.." wanita itu berjalan ke seberang ruangan menilik isi ruangan tersebut, menatap setiap pigura foto yang menampilkan keluarga kecil yang tertawa bahagia. Helena menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan menantang, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari wanita itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan wanita itu merebut apa-apa lagi darinya._

" _Liam.. dia ingin bertemu Lenny.." kata si "Duchess" dengan nada menekan, lebih ke perintah daripada ke permintaan, "for the last time.."_

 _Helena menahan nafasnya, menimbang permintaan wanita yang pernah ia hormati, baru saja Helena akan membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan jawaban, teriakan Brigette menggema memanggil namanya. Kedua wanita itu berbalik ke pintu melihat Brigette dengan wajah pucat dan tangannya berlumuran darah._

" _Lenny…she…" bibir Brigette bergetar saat ingin menyampaikan pada ibunya apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Helena bergegas melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua tepat ke kamar putri bungsunya, di sana putrinya berada di pelukan Liam yang sama histerisnya menepuk pipi Eleanor yang dialiri darah segar dengan pecahan kaca di sekelilingnya._

 **Mirror**

 **Psychological Fiction by Missmomotan**

 **Genre: Angst/Mysteri**

 **Chapter 2: Mirror Whisperer**

" _Mom?"_ Brigette menahan tangan Helena yang hendak memasukan blok gula ke empat ke dalam kopi paginya. Panggilan Brigette menyadarkan Helena dari lamunannya akan mimpi buruknya semalam. Helena tersenyum kecil pada Brigette yang memandangnya khawatir.

"ya Bri.. ah.. Lenny terlambat lagi mungkin aku harus ke atas membangunkannya.." kata Helena berdiri, menghindari pertanyaan Brigette.

Helena melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar putri bungsunya, helaan nafasnya seakan memberat saat mimpi buruknya tadi malam kembali terputar di ingatannya. Mimpi buruk 5 tahun lalu saat ia menemukan Eleanor bersimbah darah di antara pecahan kaca.

"Lenny…" panggil Helena saat ia membuka kamar Eleanor. Kamar yang semula bernuansa pink-purple itu sudah di dekorasi ulang oleh Eleanor sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Dindingnya tertutup oleh cat warna biru gelap hampir sewarna dengan mata anaknya, kamar itu sederhana, hanya ada lemari yang entah di cat sembarang oleh Eleanor dengan pilox berwarna ungu, lalu ranjang besi single dengan seprei dan selimut dengan warna senada dengan dinding. Bagi Helena, Eleanor seperti ingin menciptakan kegelapan malam sendiri di kamarnya.

" _Lenny wake up.. you are late…"_ kata Helena hendak menyibakan selimut bermotif bulan itu. Saat selimut itu bergeser Helena tak menemukan putrinya. Sejenak kenangan buruk kembali menguasai otaknya dan ingatan itu berubah menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa

"Bri… BRI!" teriak Helena memanggil putri sulungnya. Brigette berlari ke atas menghampiri ibunya yang pucat

" _Mom?_ " Brigete mendekati ibunya, "ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Lenny tidak ada di kamarnya.. cari dia.. dia.. dia…" bibir Helena bergetar wajahnya pucat.

"mom.. tenang dulu.. aku cari di di kamar mandi…" kata Brigette, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Eleanor, tapi kamar mandi itu kosong. Ia berlari ke bawah, tak percaya begitu saja kalau adiknya menghilang.

"Bri?" Tanya Eleanor tepat di belakang Brigette, ia mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

" _GOD Len!_ Kamu dari mana?" Tanya Brigette.

" _Geez! Chill bri… I just take a bath.._ " jawab Eleanor. Helena menyusul ke bawah saat mendengar suara Eleanor. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah putrinya, kedua tanganya meraih pipi Eleanor, memandangnya lekat dan memastikan bahwa Eleanor baik-baik saja.

" _whats wrong with you people_ …" dengus Eleanor marah, ia mundur selangkah dan berbalik meninggalkan Helena dan Brigette.

" _Mom…_ " Brigette menghampiri ibunya, mencoba menenangkanna, _"another nightmare?"_ Tanya Brigette pelan. Helena mengangguk pelan, kepanikannya sudah berangsur-angsur meninggalkannya.

" _Thank you_ Bri.. aku lelah.. mungkin aku akan ke atas untuk istirahat…" kata Helena. Brigette mengangguk setuju, ia mengantarkan ibunya ke kamar, berceloteh riang bahwa mereka sudah lama tidak ke SPA bersama, dan mungkin saat ini adalah ide yang baik untuk pergi ke SPA. Helena tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih, ia memeluk Brigette erat, mencium kening putrinya dengan sayang. Di saat yang sama Eleanor terpaku di tempat, melihat pemandangan di depannya, baginya Brigette selalu bisa mendapatkan hati ibunya, dan ia berjalan semakin menjauhi ibunya. Muak dengan pikirannya, ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

###

" _hei guys…"_ sapa Allison pada Emily dan Spencer. Tangan Allison mengelayut manja kepada Thersius yang memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"loh.. Eleanor belum kelihatan?" celetuk Thersius saat menyadari _sad princessnya_ belum terlihat sama sekali. Allison menyeringit mengetahui fakta bahwa pacar barunya menaruh perhatian pada sahabatnya.

"mungkin dia belum bangun.. dia biasa terlambat.. atau sedang di _mood swing_ nya jadi tak ada _mood_ untuk ikut kelas…" jawab Allison tidak peduli. Thersius mengangkat bahu, tidak memperpanjang pertanyaanya. Ia menatap Emily, gadis itu terlihat menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Em? _Stop starring at_ Terry…" bisik Spencer, Emily mengalihkan pandangannya.

"hei Em.." Sapa Noel. Thersius menatap sepupunya, sepupunya jelas tertarik kepada gadis atletis itu, dan ia jelas melihat Noel mencengkram sesuatu di tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi.

" _hi._. Noel.. emm.. tampaknya aku harus ke ruangan club sebelum kelas.. jadi kita ketemu di kelas ya…" kata Emily beranjak dari kursinya.

"Em _wait_.. err.. ini untukmu.. _Good luck at the tournament_.." kata Noel agak salah tingkah. Spencer dan Allison tersenyum sumringah, mereka berdua sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, sedang Thersius hanya bisa tersenyum miring kaget dengan sikap Noel yang terlihat kikuk dan tegang.

Mata jade milik Emily membulat melihat pemberian Noel, " _thanks Noel_.. tapi kamu tidak harus—"

" _Em will be happy if you watch her swim using this next week…_ " kata Allison memotong kata-kata Emily. Allison merangkul Emily, memberi isyarat untuk mengambil hadiah dari Noel.

"ya.. aku pasti datang…" kata Noel, mata biru Noel memandang Emily lembut, dan gadis itu membalas senyumannya sebelum berbalik pergi ke ruang klubnya.

" _kay.. I better go to class now…"_ kata Thersius, ia memberikan ciuman pamit pada Allison di pipi gadis itu, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Allison dan Spencer, yang terkikik geli mengoda Allison.

Thersius jelas tahu ia tidak berniat untuk pergi ke kelasnya karena saat ini ia malah pergi ke halaman belakang tempat pertama kali ia melihat Eleanor. Kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah perlahan tiba-tiba terhenti, saat ia melihat helaian keunguan milik Eleanor tertiup angin. Thersius tak yakin apakah gadis itu tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Thersius perlahan mendekat, tak ingin membuat gadis itu terkejut dan terjatuh dari ketinggian 2 meter dari tembok bata tebal tempat ia duduk saat ini, entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa sampai sana, Thersius masih mencoba untuk memutuskan, tapi yang jelas ia sudah duduk di sana.

Hingga 10 menit Thersius berdiri di sana, Eleanor belum juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Len.." sapa Thersius. Ia sungguh berharap Eleanor tidak terjatuh karena terkejut. Eleanor menolehkan wajahnya, menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Terry?"

"ya.. kamu ngapain di sana?" Tanya Thersius bodoh-atau kaget karena Eleanor memanggil nama kecilnya-.

" _The sun is bright today.."_ jawab Eleanor sembarangan. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya dengan berat. Seakan bernafas adalah hal yang sulit baginya.

" _Would you like to come down.. I really afraid that you going to fall down.._ " kata Thersius lagi, ia mendekat ke arah tembok dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Eleanor memutar tubuh kurusnya, kini ia dan Thersius berhadapan, walau ia tetap di atas tembok tinggi.

Eleanor menautkan alisnya melihat Thersius yang saat ini menjulurkan kedua tangannya seperti siap menangkapnya _, "what are you doing back here?"_ Tanya Eleanor. Mata sekelam malamnya kini beradu dengan kilauan sapphire milik Thersius, ia baru menyadari Thersius memiliki mata biru cerah seperti langit yang di tatapnya.

Thersius menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Eleanor, wajah pucat Eleanor tertimpa cahaya matahari, mata sekelam malam yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, ia baru saja menyadari gadis itu merona saat manik biru miliknya menatapnya sambil mepertimbangkan jawaban apa yang ia lontarkan, tidak mungkin ia mengaku bahwa ia ke belakang untuk mencari keberadaan Eleanor.

" _I got lost.. and end up here and saw you then.."_ kata Thersius dengan kebohongan yang ketara.

Eleanor tersenyum kecil mendengar kebohongan yang jelas itu, ia tau jelas tak mungkin pemuda secerdas Thersius tersesat ke arah belakang sekolah.

" _you want to catch me?"_ tanyanya lagi.

" _ya.. come I make sure you will be fine.."_ kata Thersius. Ia cukup yakin bisa menangkap tubuh kurus Eleanor.

" _catch me then.."_

Eleanor melompat ke arah Thersius, ia bisa merasakan lengan besar pemuda itu meraih pinggangnya dan memastikan bahwa kakinya tidak menjejak terlalu keras ke tanah dan patah.

" _I catch you…"_ suara berat Thersius menyapu pendengaran Eleanor, kakinya baru saja menjejak tanah tapi kedua lengannya belum terlepas dari leher kokoh milik Therius. Eleanor menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit menatap pemuda yang masih merengkuhnya, dan tampak belum mau melepaskannya sama sekali.

" _er.. Thanks…"_ kata Eleanor pelan. Sepasang manik biru itu masih menatapnya dalam, ini pertama kalinya ia nyaman di tatap dan di peluk oleh pria lain selain Liam.

Menit-menit berlalu pelan saat keduanya saling tatap dalam diam, menyesapi keberadaan satu sama lain, enggan untuk beranjak sampai kesadaran kembali menegur logika.

"emm.." Eleanor menjauhkan tubuhnya, meskipun lengan kokoh itu masih senantiasa menahannya, _"thank you for not let me broke my legs.."_ kata Eleanor lagi.

Thersius tersikap atas perkataan Eleanor, dengan enggan ia melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang kurus Eleanor.

" _told ya'.. you will be fine…"_ kata Thersius tersenyum lembut, lengannya yang kini telah menjauh dari tubuh Eleanor mengeras, meminta lebih, meminta untuk kembali merengkuh pinggang kurus itu.

Eleanor berdiri kikuk di hadapan Thersius, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke langit biru

"ya…" kata Eleanor melangkah menjauh dari Thersius, kesadarannya saat ini sudah kembali, berdekatan dengan pacar Allison bukan opsi yang baik. Eleanor memungut tas nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, meredakan degup jantungnya yang berdenyut kencang, nyaris terdengar keluar.

" _how you get there?"_ Tanya Therius

" _ha? Ah.. I climb the tree then sit there…"_ jawab Eleanor, ia menunjuk satu pohon kokoh yang tumbuh berdempetan dengan tembok yang tadi ia duduki.

Therius menatap takjub, pohon itu cukup tinggi dan pastinya tidak mudah untuk dipanjat apalagi oleh gadis seperti Eleanor.

"wow.."

" _I climb tree a lot before…"_ jelas Eleanor, Eleanor menatap Thersius lagi, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan beranjak dari tempat itu. Thersius mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, mencoba menjaga jarak darinya. Ia takut membuat Eleanor tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

"Terry…" kata Eleanor pelan, ia tetap memunggungi Thersius.

Thersius terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Eleanor. Ia menahan nafas, ada sedikit ketegangan menanti ucapan gadis yang ada di depannya, walau sedikit ia bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan Eleanor katakan.

"kejadian tadi.. em…" suara Eleanor terdengar dalam, sungguh ia tak enak hati untuk mengatakannya, "jangan sampai ada yang tau.. aku tak mau ada yang tau kalau aku sering ke gedung belakang.." lanjutnya. Eleanor memutar kepalanya, menatap Thersius yang kini menatapnya dengan berjuta ekspresi yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"dan tolong jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi…"

Mata biru Thersius membulat saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Eleanor. Ia bukan marah ataupun kecewa, tapi ia bingung. Thersius menghela nafas kecil, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya untuk tidak bertanya frontal kepada Eleanor, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eleanor hingga ia berdiri sejajar dengan gadis itu. Thersius menundukan kepalanya hingga bibirnya tepat di telinga Eleanor.

" _yes, it will be our little secret…_ " bisik Thersius kemudian meninggalkan Eleanor dengan perasaan tidak enak yang bekecamuk.

###

Eleanor tidak ingat jelas bagaimana hari itu berakhir, hanya sedikit potongan dalam ingatannya bahwa ia menghabiskan waktu di sekolahnya, pergi ke kedai kopi, menonton bersama teman-temannya tanpa berani menatap langsung wajah Thersius yang ada di sebelah Allison. Saat ia tiba di rumahnya, ia melihat pesan dari Brigette, bahwa mereka akan pulang terlambat dan pesanannya telah tiba hari ini dan sudah ditata di kamarnya. Eleanor melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya, menatap cermin setinggi tubuhnya yang ditutup dengan kain linen putih. Kakinya melangkah mendekati cermin itu, dengan tangan bergetar ia menarik kain penutupnya, hingga akhirnya mata onyxnya menangkap bayangan yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya.

###

Ruangan yang bernuansa coklat itu dipenuhi oleh music jazz lembut yang mengalun, dan dua sejoli yang saling memagut satu sama lain, tampak tidak berniat untuk melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"ugghh…" bibir cherry si gadis berambut pirang panjang mengeluarkan geraman kecil saat, pemuda yang merengkuhnya mengangkat tubuh langsingnya ke atas meja. Pemuda itu memagut bibirnya lagi tanpa jeda, lebih rakus dari biasanya. Bagai direkat lem keduanya memagut satu sama lain hingga kebutuhan untuk bernafas mulai menggedor logika mereka.

Jemari lentik Allison menelusuri rambut coklat Thersius, menatapnya _intense_ . " _you seems wild today babe…"_ kata Allison, bibirnya senantiasa menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda untuk kekasih barunya.

Therisius tidak menjawab, ia hanya memutar tubuhnya ke arah kulkas dan mengambil minuman dingin, satu untuk Allison dan satu untuknya. Otaknya kalut dan kosong, ia butuh pelepasan rasa frustasinya atas perkataan Eleanor, dan kebetulan Allison menawarkan diri ke apartemennya malam itu. Logika dan hatinya bertarung seru dalam diamnya Thersius, tangan besarnya menyusur lekuk tubuh gadis pujaan di sekolahnya, walau otaknya berdebat, kenapa ia harus terganggu dengan perkataan Eleanor tadi siang, tak seharusnya ia kesal bahwa gadis itu tidak ingin orang lain tau bahwa ia sudah berpelukan lama dengan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

"Terry!" kata Allison, memutuskan lamunan Thersius.

" _yes babe?"_

" _what are you thinking about?"_ tuntut Allison penasaran

" _nothing.. em.. well how about we find some snacks.. I'm hungry…"_ kata Thersius mengalihkan perhatian Allison.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk memesan chicken popcorn ala Chinese food kesukaan Thersius dan memakannya sambil menikmati acara televisi.

" _you looks like Len.. she likes Chinese food.._ " komentar Allison

" _really?_ " lagi-lagi nama itu menggangu otak dan hati Thersius, " _she seems always trouble.. is she ever date someone?"_ Tanya Thersius sambil lalu. Allison mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke pacarnya.

" _ya.. few times.. but break up week after…and yes she is trouble…"_ jawab Allison sambil lalu.

" _then how's with Em and Spencer? Noel seems put interest with Emily for sure…"_ kata Thersius lagi, obrolan tentang teman-teman Allison mungkin dapat membantunya mendapat informasi sedikit tentang _not-only-sad-but-confusing princess_ nya.

" _yes…_ siapapun bisa tau kalau Noel naksir berat dengan Emily… aku bisa membuat mereka jadian kalau Noel memang tertarik…" jawab Allison tertawa renyah.

"kau seperti ibunya saja…"

" _I am_.. mereka.. Emily dan Eleanor tak akan pernah pacaran jika bukan karena aku…" jawab Allison dengan senyum angkuh. Jadi Allison ratunya, Thersius makin tertarik dengan kisah persahabatan mereka. Lengan Thersius meraih Allison ke pelukannya.

" _tell me more…_ " kata Thersius.

"kenapa kamu begitu tertarik? _That's just a girl story…_ " kata Allison menyeringitkan dahi, baru kali ini ada pria yang tertarik dengan kehidupannya.

" _well I just want to know you more.. so I can like you more…_ " bisik Thersius seduktif. Allison tersenyum kecil, termakan permainan pemuda irlandia itu.

###

 _["Who is that?" kata Allison menatap gadis kurus yang kurang familiar baginya._

" _ah.. itu Eleanor.. Eleanor Royal Witchburn.. dia murid pindahan dari Inggris.." jawab Spencer yang kebetulan sekelas dengan gadis baru itu._

 _Allison melangkahkan kaki ke arah loker Eleanor, gadis itu tampak kesulitan dengan kombinasi yang ada di loker sekolah mereka._

" _kau bisa memutar angkanya dua kali ke kiri sebelum memasukan kombinasi baru…" kata Allison._

 _Gadis itu menatap Allison, menimbang sebentar dan akhirnya mengikuti sarannya. Akhirnya ia berhasil memasukan nomer kombinasi baru untuk lokernya_

" _Thanks.." kata si gadis tersenyum tipis._

" _No problem… I'm Allison by the way.." Allison menjulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri._

" _Eleanor.."_

" _kamu bisa ikut makan siang bersama kalau kamu mau…" tawar Allison. Eleanor berpikir sejenak, bukan ide yang buruk. Ia butuh teman di tempat baru ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa melindunginya di sini. Tak ada Liam atau Edward yang biasa mengawalnya kemanapun._

" _sure.." jawab Eleanor pendek.]_

"Yah seperti itu lah pertemuan kami saat masuk kelas 7.. sebenarnya ia bukan gadis yang cocok untuk ada di gank kami… sampai ia mengalahkan nilai Spencer di tugas pertama kami..dia benar-benar jenius.." kata Allison mengakhiri ceritanya.

"ya.. aku bisa lihat itu… jadi kalian berteman sejak itu?" Tanya Thersius makin tertarik. Allison tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kau tau.. aku bukan murid pintar.. tapi aku harus lulus dengan nilai yang baik.. Spencer bukan orang yang suka dikalahkan oleh siapapun.. tapi Len.. dia benar-benar baik untuk memberikan jawaban yang benar untukku dan Emily.. _I give her popularity.. she keeps me graduate with nice grade.. that's mutual.._ " jelas Allison

" _but she is trouble.. seems annoying sometimes.."_ pancing Thersius lagi, bukan hal yang sulit memancing gadis ini.

"ya.. kau tau, dia pernah pacaran dengan teman tim basket Noel, Mike namanya… cukup tampan untuk pria keturunan asli Indian.. aku yang memergoki Len sering menatap Mike dengan tatapan _intense,_ ku pikir dia suka.. tapi ternyata…" Allison tekekeh renyah melanjutkan cerita tentang Eleanor.

 _["Len.. ini Mike kau ingat dia kan?" Tanya Spencer menggoda Eleanor. Eleanor menaikan alisnya, helaian kebiruan miliknya menutupi setengah matanya. Jemari kurusnya menarik earphonenya._

" _ya aku ingat…" kata Eleanor._

 _Mike tersenyum lebar, seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa mendekati genk D'llaurentis bukan hal mudah apalagi mendekati gadis berambut biru terang ini, ia siswi paling pintar dan cukup misterius untuk hanya diketahui kehidupannya lewat social media._

" _well.. kalian benar-benar cocok…" kata Allison, Eleanor sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Allison akan menjodohkannya dengan pemain basket yang ia pikir mirip dengan Heatcliff* ini. Mike sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Eleanor, melebarkan tangannya ke sandaran bangku yang Eleanor duduki._

" _apa kau ada waktu besok? Aku bisa membawamu menonton film.. ada film bagus minggu ini.." ajak Mike, wajahnya yang semakin mendekat membuat Eleanor risih, sedangkan Spencer dan Allison memandang mereka dengan tampang senang dan tertarik._

 _Eleanor menghela nafas, mengikuti permainan yang dibuat kedua temannya, keduanya selalu merasa bahwa mereka tau apa yang terbaik untuknya._

" _ok.." jawabnya pendek. Mike tersenyum lebar sambil menyesap kopinya]_

"dan mereka putus minggu setelahnya.. Mike yang memutuskannya.. katanya ia tak mau pacaran dengan gadis manekin yang bahkan ciuman saja ia tak bisa…" kata Allison melanjutkan ceritanya, Alis Thersius terangkat mendengar akhir cerita itu.

"lalu Len?"

"Len hanya bilang bahwa Mike tak semirip Heatcliff.. well aku tau tau siapa yang dia bicarakan dan hanya bilang bahwa mulut Mike terlalu bau asam…hahahaha."

Thersius tak bisa tidak tersenyum, dengan gayanya ia yakin Eleanor bukan gadis biasa, seperti layaknya gadis yang suka ia kencani. Mungkin satu-satunya alasan ia memandang pria yang ada di dalam cerita adalah ia terlalu mirip dengan Heatcliff tokoh dalam buku romansa "Wutherwings Height".

" _You're really such a complicated riddle sad princess"_ bisik hati Thersius, namun pikiran itu telah tenggelam dalam ciuman dalam yang didaratkan Allison pada bibirnya.

###

Mata onyx milik Eleanor memaku bayangan yang ada di dalam cerminannya, ia tak salah mengingat kalau gadis yang ada di dalam mimpinya adalah cerminannya, tapi ia merasa berbeda. Cerminan itu jelas bukan dirinya. Mata Onyx Eleanor masih memaku bayangan dalam cermin dihadapannya.

" _Miss me Little Lenny?"_ kata cerminannya menyeringai, sedetik kemudian Eleanor jatuh dalam memori kelam yang mulai mengerogoti kesadaranya.

 _[Eleanor memeluk lututnya menangis dalam kamar yang baru saja ia tempati, kamar itu tak kalah indah dengan kamarnya di Inggris, tapi ia tetap tak suka, karena tak ada pintu kecil yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar Liam. Dan yang lebih buruk adalah tak akan ada Liam lagi di sana. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar itu, ia tau ibunya berusaha sekeras mungkin mendekorasi kamarnya supaya sama persis dengan kamarnya di London, bahkan cermin antik pemberian kakek canggahnya pun dibawa. Eleanor menatap cerminannya, cerminannya berwajah pucat dengan mata sembab karena kebanyakan menangis._

" _Hei Len…" bisik cerminannya._

 _Eleanor mengerjapkan matanya kaget, ia yakin ia tidak bermimpi ataupun menjadi gila tapi saat ini ia bisa melihat cerminannya menyeringai sadis padanya._

" _I know you can hear me…" kata cerminannya lagi. Eleanor menegakan tubuhnya mendekatkan diri pada cermin itu, bayangan dalam cerminnya mengikuti gerakannya, kini ia begitu dekat dengan bayangannya. Eleanor yakin ia salah dengar._

" _No worry little Lenny.. I will always be with you…" kata cerminannya. Mata Eleanor kini benar-benar membulat sempurna, cerminannya benar-benar bicara padanya. Kakinya reflek mundur menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Hari-hari yang Eleanor lalui di rumah barunya tak jauh dari teriakan Helena pada pengacara, orang suruhan neneknya dan Brigette yang menyumpahi ayah dan neneknya. Ia pun tak mendengar kabar apapun mengenai kakak kembarnya. Saat ia menanyakan mengenai Liam, Helena selalu menghindari pertanyaan Eleanor dan Brigette akan marah padanya. Pada akhirnya Eleanor akan mengurung diri di kamarnya tanpa berani melihat cermin yang ada di seberang ranjangnya, hingga suatu hari ia mendengar Helena bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan menyebut nama Liam. Eleanor berlari ke pintu mencoba mencuri dengar percakapan ayah dan ibunya._

" _NO! Lenny will be with me.. I don't care what Liam want.. she is my daughter and the monarchy doesn't need a girl like her!" teriak Helena di telfonnya. Eleanor benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Liam juga putranya, kakak kembarnya kenapa ia harus mengambilnya dan tak peduli pada Liam. Kenapa mereka harus berpisah, kenapa ibunya tidak membiarkan ia tinggal dengan ayah dan kakak kembarnya._

" _Bri and Len are my daughter.. I will never let your family harm them.." desis Helena penuh benci._

 _Eleanor tak mendengar lagi sisa pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya, ia berbalik ke dalam kamar menutup telinga dari semua teriakan di depan. Sekali lagi mata onyx nya menangkap bayangannya di cermin di hadapannya. Cerminannya menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya, "want to know something little Lenny?"_

 _Eleanor menatap cerminannya tajam, kakinya melangkah ke arah cerminnya seakan terhipnotis._

" _They don't like your mother…" bisik bayangannya, "and you so much like her.. that's why they don't want you too…"_

 _Eleanor menggeleng keras, itu tidak benar, keluarganya adalah keluarga yang terbaik di Inggris, Ayahnya mencintai ibunya, neneknya juga menyayanginya dan Brigette._

" _YOU WRONG!" teriak Eleanor. Eleanor hanya bisa membalikan tubuhnya, membenamkan dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimutnya. Sementara telinganya seakan mendengar tawa mengejek dari bayangannya di dalam cermin. Ia takut bercerita pada ibu dan kakaknya. Helena sudah banyak masalah dan Brigette terlalu menyebalkan untuk diajak bicara, terlebih ia tak mau dianggap gila._

 _###_

" _Lennyy.. Lenn…"_

 _Eleanor membuka matanya perlahan, bayangan mulai memasuki irisan mata onyxnya, "LIAM!" seru Eleanor senang. Tangannya langsung terjulur menarik Liam dalam pelukannya. Kaget dan hilang keseimbangan membuat Liam tertarik dalam pelukan Eleanor dan akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh di atas Eleanor. Ia balas memeluk gadis itu, mendengar setiap isakan kerinduan yang di tumpahkan si gadis. Seminggu tanpa kehadiran masing-masing sudah cukup membunuhnya perlahan._

" _Liam.. we promise to be together.." isak Eleanor._

 _Liam melepas pelukan mereka lalu bangun. Waktunya tidak banyak, dan berpelukan seperti ini hanya akan merusak logikanya. Ia harus menahan segala keinginannya untuk membawa Eleanor pergi jauh dari keluarga gilanya, tapi setelah itu apa, mereka hanya remaja, Liam tak akan mampu melindungi Eleanor. Ia harus memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih besar untuk bisa membahagiakan Eleanor, ia tak akan membiarkan Eleanor menderita seperti Helena._

" _Liam kita—"_

" _Lenny.. listen to me.. ok dear… kamu harus ingat apapun yang terjadi, ingat aku selalu menyayangimu.. mencintaimu…" kata Liam menatap Eleanor lekat._

" _Liam.. I don't want to you to leave me.."_

 _Liam menarik Eleanor dalam pelukannya lagi, ia bingung bagaimana cara membuat Eleanor mengerti. Liam mengutuk dirinya, seharusnya ia menjelaskan ini sejak awal. "Len.. kita harus berpisah.. sementara.. hanya sementara…"_

" _apa? Liam aku—"_

" _Little lenny please.. jangan keras kepala…aku juga tidak mau berpisah denganmu.. not in a million years I want this happen.. but we have too.." kata Liam frustasi. Eleanor menangis dalam diam, sedangkan Liam semakin cemas, waktunya bisa habis kapan saja._

" _Liam.. please…" Eleanor memohon sekali lagi. Eleanor menatap Liam berharap kalau pemuda itu mengabulkan permintaannya, membawanya pergi bersama, seperti yang selalu mereka bicarakan, tapi kenyataannya Liam tetap diam._

 _Liam mengehela nafas kecil, telefon genggamnya berdering dan ia harus menjawabnya. Liam membiarkan Eleanor berpikir dalam diamnya, gadis itu menatap cerminannya dengan tubuh bergetar._

 _Eleanor menatap nanar cerminannya, kini cerminannya tertawa mengejek karena harapan satu-satunya pun telah pupus._

" _I told you.. nobody want you there.. you so much looks like Helena and they hate you for that.. even Liam…" ejek cerminannya._

 _Eleanor menggeleng tak percaya._

" _He gonna leave you.. like your father leaves your mother.. like he leaves his brother…"_

 _Bulir air mata kembali jatuh ke pipi pucat Eleanor._

" _Liam will leave you! And I the only one who with you forever…" kata cerminannya tertawa puas. Eleanor menggeleng keras tak tahan menahan emosi yang siap meledak._

" _NO!" Jerit Eleanor, ia maju dengan secepat kilat memukul cermin di hadapannya, menghancurkan setiap senyuman mengejek milik cerminannya._

" _Liam loves me!" desisnya sadis. Ia tak peduli kini tangannya telah berlumuran darah karena pecahan kaca itu. Tapi cerminannya yang tertawa mengejek belum juga hilang._

" _PRANG!"_

" _LENNY!" teriak Liam mencoba mencegah Eleanor yang ingin menghantamkan dirinya ke cermin yang sudah retak, tapi terlambat yang bisa ia tangkap hanya tubuh Eleanor yang telah bersimbah darah di pelipis dan tangannya._

" _lenny.. lenny.. what are you doing.. why you do this…" kata Liam dengan bibir bergetar ketakutan._

" _Liam.. please.." suara Eleanor makin melemah, Brigette masuk ke kamarnya juga, berteriak histeris melihat keadaannya, ia berbalik pergi, pasti memanggil ibunya._

" _Liam.. we go now.." bisik Eleanor dengan tenaga yang tersisa, tapi Liam tak memberikan jawabannya, ia hanya mengusap dan menekan luka yang ada di keningnya. Rasa frustasi dan sakit yang menyerang, mulai menggerogoti kesadarannya, sebelum semua menjadi gelap, ia masih bisa melihat ejekan dari cerminannya di pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai]_

" _Now you remember?"_ kata cerminannya

Eleanor berjalan semakin mendekat, kali ini ia harus memastikan kalau ini bukan sekedar khayalan gilanya.

"Why _little_ Lenny?"

"are you real? Who are you?" Tanya Eleanor. Kelihatannya gila memang bicara dengan bayangan sendiri.

" _of course I'm real_ … siapa aku? Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu yang tertidur.." kata cerminannya, gaya bicaranya bukan seperti gaya bicara Eleanor yang ketus dan dingin. Eleanor memperhatikan bayangannya dengan lekat, ia terlihat seperti seseorang.

"Allison.." bisik Eleanor.

" _Allison? That bitch_.. dia tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan aku…" balas si cermin, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Eleanor.

" _I know you tired Lenny… let me help you… I won't let anybody harm you.."_ kata cerminannya.

" _who are you?"_ Tanya Eleanor sekali lagi, sepasang alisnya bertaut bingung.

Cerminan itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti, _"My name is Ilithiya…"_ katanya pelan.

" _come Lenny.. I will show you who I am, who you are and who we are… you will never feel alone anymore…"_ kata si cerminan.

Tangan Eleanor dan cerminannya bertaut, mata onyxnya memaku manik onyx yang ada di dalam cermin, sedetik kemudian gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manis, menatap cerminannya, menyisir rambutnya, dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya untuk digantikan dengan pakaian baru.

###

Helena dan Brigette memasuki rumah mereka, kedua menghabiskan hari mereka dengan berbelanja dan SPA. Cukup efektif untuk mengembalikan mood Helena yang turun karena mimpi buruknya. Rumah yang ia masuki demikian sepi, tak seperti ada yang tinggal.

"Apa Lenny sudah pulang?" Tanya Helena pada Brigette yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih barang belanjaannya. Brigette melirik ke arah cabinet sepatu, sneakers hitam milik Eleanor tergeletak di sana.

"tampaknya sudah… aku sudah memberitau dia kemana kita pergi dan juga tentang pesanannya yang sudah datang.." jawab Brigette santai. Jemari Helena yang sedang merapikan piring untuk makan malam terhenti seketika

"pesanan?" tanyanya bingung

"ya pesanan.. Mom memesankan cermin untuknya kan? Aku sudah taruh di kamar.. tumben sekali ia meminta ka— _mom?_ " Brigette keheranan karena saat ini Helena tengah bergegas ke arah kamar Eleanor, ia pun melangkahkan kaki menyusul ibunya.

Helena mengerakan kakinya secepat mungkin ke kamar Eleanor, hatinya setengah ngeri jika membayangkan apa yang pernah terjadi di kamar itu 5 tahun lalu.

"Lenny!" panggil Helena saat membuka pintu kamar Eleanor, hatinya sepenuhnya berdoa bahwa putri kecilnya tidak terbaring berlumuran darah di antara pecahan kaca.

" _Yes mother?"_

Helena menghela nafas lega saat melihat Eleanor baik-baik saja. Putrinya kini sedang duduk menyisir rambutnya, mengenakan baju yang ia selipkan di lemarinya beberapa bulan lalu.

" _you home.. are you alright?_ " tanyanya ragu, ekor matanya melirik Brigette yang sama bingungnya dengan sikap Eleanor saat ini.

Suara tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Eleanor, " _of course I'm fine_ … apa kalian membelikan makan malam yang enak? Aku benar-benar lapar…" kata Eleanor menanggapi wajah kebingungan ibu dan kakaknya.

"ya.. makanan kesukaan mu.. ayo kita makan malam di bawah…" jawab Helena. Senyuman penuh arti kembali tertarik di bibir Eleanor. Helena dan Brigette membalikan tubuh mereka untuk keluar dari kamar itu dengan Eleanor mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Ilithiya…" sayup sayup suara terdengar dari cermin. Kepala ungu itu berbalik, menatap cermin di sudut ruangan sebelum ia menutup pintu.

" _I know what I have to do little Lenny…"_

 **TBC**


End file.
